Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a liquid crystal display (LCD), and more particularly, to a liquid crystal polymer composition capable of preventing a defect due to a change in a liquid crystal cell gap and improving reliability by enhancing adhesive strength of a barrier rib, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device including the same, and a method for manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
The advancement of the information-oriented society has increased demand for display devices in various forms. Recently, various flat display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display (OLED), and the like, have been researched and some of these have already been utilized as display devices in various equipment.
Among them, LCDs, advantageously having excellent image quality, being lighter and thinner, and consuming a small amount of power, have been commonly used and variously developed as monitors of televisions and computers that receive and display broadcast signals, as well as for a portability purpose such as monitors of notebook computers.
A general LCD device includes a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate in which TFTs and electrodes are formed, a color filter substrate in which R, G, and B color filters are formed, and a liquid crystal layer injected therebetween. In the LCD, liquid crystal of the liquid crystal layer is aligned by an electric field between the electrodes, and an image may be displayed by adjusting an amount of light that transmits through the liquid crystal layer according to a degree of alignment of the liquid crystal. A barrier rib is formed to maintain a predetermined interval in which the liquid crystal layer is formed between the TFT array substrate and the color filter array substrate of the LCD device. The barrier rib is fixedly formed to have a columnar shape with a predetermined height during a TFT array substrate manufacturing process.
Recently, materials of substrates have been changed from glass to plastic. However, in case of a plastic substrate, a cell gap of liquid crystal is not maintained and seal bursts as liquid crystal concentrates on one side, or the like. Unlike glass, the plastic substrate has low rigidity, requiring a wall maintaining upper and lower plates and preventing concentration of liquid crystal, but current structures lack ability to solve the problem.